five into one
by weirdgrammar
Summary: AU. Takao shines through Midorima's days with his medical jokes. Sweets and Internet bind Himuro and Murasakibara together. Kagami spurs Aomine's love for basketball back to life. Kasamatsu protects Kise from the harsh entertainment world. And Kuroko wants to get know Akashi deeper, both the bright and dark sides. Five different stories thread into one almost perfect journey.


Because apparently, Barton-kun rubs on me.

**Note: **AU. fem!TeikouGoM. Most characters appear throughout this fanfic are adults, except GoM. KuroAka, KagaAo, HimuMura, KasaKi, TakaMido.

**Warning: **NOT Yaoi, minor relationships, NOT according to chronological order, ERRORS, imminent updates.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki-sensei and any references used throughout the fanfic belong to their respective owner(s).

* * *

His blank powder blue eyes are fixated on the application letter in his hands. A dim hum slips between his lips as he mauls over his cousin's request. His ears catch faint impatient sounds from the beautiful pink haired lady sitting across the coffee table.

Then, he looks up into the pleading magenta eyes from behind the light blue fringes.

"Please, Tetsu-kun, only you can help me," sparkles of hope glimmer inside the magenta irises. The lady leans forward, elbows on her knees, looking at him with a hopeful grimace. "They need this."

Kuroko Tetsuya sets down the paper on the table. He leans into his seat, shooting his cousin a cursory glance. "Why?"

The lady, Momoi Satsuki, heaves a sigh before begins. "Teikou team, they are a great team. Shirogane-san, their coach has contributed so much for the team to ensure Teikou's victory. But, after the retirement of Shirogane-san due to his illness... the team..." her voice trails off.

Kuroko neither speaks, nor gives her a hint to continue her story. He keeps his face blank like he usually does.

Momoi thins her glossy lips. "...they drifted apart," she barely whispers, as though the words are too heavy to roll on her tongue.

Kuroko raises a brow. "Strange. I've seen them play on tv before. They seemed fine. Not just fine, but splendid. I would like to point out that they put a _huge_ difference in score."

"They might look fine, but inside they're crumbling down!" her tone picks up. "I've seen it. I watch them every day, Tetsu-kun, and it's breaking my heart to see them like that!" then, she notices the cafe is droning with suspicious whispers meant for them. Momoi takes a deep breath. She drops her tone. "I mean, these girls need someone to guide them. They need you."

"It sounds like _you_ need me to do this for your sake," he pins point bluntly.

That silences her for a moment. Momoi sinks back into her seat, glassy eyes glued on her clasped hands resting on her thighs. "I... don't know, Tetsu-kun. I've been with the team for so long. I talked to them, I watched them, I observed them. I've seen so many faces these girls made, from smile to angry, and I've missed to see their smiling faces."

Kuroko remains quiet, blank eyes studying her profile throughly.

"Please, Tetsu-kun," her voice is tearful. "I want to see them play with smiles again."

Kuroko's face stays blank. He bends forward to bring the steamy tea to his lips. He takes a sip, thinking perhaps he needs to give Kasamatsu-san a call. The sweetness and warmness of the tea seeping into his taste buds snap his attention back to the lady sitting in front of him. Kuroko sighs into the drink.

He prefers vanilla shake, after all.

"I'll think about it," says Kuroko.

He thinks he hears dim sirens ring in the distance.

* * *

The pen is tapping against the file board he's holding. The strokes on the paper are messy and almost impossible to read, but the young doctor minds not even a bit (it's his own handwriting, actually. Everyone is too prideful to admit their ugly handwriting). Takao Kazunari knits his brows together in silence contemplation.

His mind is yanked away from his thoughts by a gentle tap on his shoulder. Takao turns around from facing the elevator. A middle-aged nurse comes into view.

"Are you thinking about our date later?" she jokes.

Takao grins goofily. "Yeah, kind of. I'm actually thinking what should we have for dinner later. Classic sirloin sounds good too," he plays along.

The nurse gives him an understanding smile. "It's your turn to cook for your housemates today?"

"Now you mention it, classic sirloin is too classy for them. Simple vegetable soup should do it," he still has his goofy grin plastered on his face.

"That's cruel," she lets out a tinkle laugh. "How about tonkatsu? It's classy, but easy to be cooked," a suggestive smile pulls up her cheeks it almost wrinkles up the skin at the corner of her eyes. She rubs her chin thoughtfully, head dropping lower.

Takao, however, is distracted by the sudden appearance of green braided haired girl in white-blue middle school uniform stepping out of the elevator. Faint sweet red bean scent wafts through the cold air. He watches her walk past behind him from the corner of his silver eyes while 'sure' absently slips past his mouth. The nurse in front of him starts explaining, but the green haired girl has stolen his attention away.

His sharp eyes are drawn to her face. He can see sadness clouding over her face, tapped fingers pushing up the rim of thick glasses. He notices the girl is holding a Nyan Koi figurine. His curiosity sparks. Takao almost whirls to the girl when the nurse suddenly raises her voice to another octave, effectively swiveling his attention back to her.

"Are you listening to me, Takao-sensei?"

Takao darts his gaze everywhere but at her. "Er... coat the chops with eggs?"

"Good," she nods. "Then, coat it with bread crumb..."

The nurse resumes her explanation, but Takao once again has riveted his focus to find the girl. However, she's disappeared from his radar vision. Takao lets out a sigh. That's when the nurse has finished explaining him about the recipe. He masks up his mildly frustration and smiles up at the nurse.

"Got it?" she asks.

A broad grin splits his face. "Yeah! Thank you so much, An-chan~ You saved my day, giving me such a great recipe! My housemates would be grateful for it."

"Oh my," she flushes at his remark. "I'm too old to be called as 'An-chan.'"

He takes her hand and brings it to his lips. "Naah, you're a beautiful lady and deserve to be treated as a queen," he winks at her playfully.

The nurse giggles. "Too bad I met my husband before you. You make a great husband, Takao-sensei."

The young doctor laughs merrily. "How can I make a great husband if deciding on dinner alone could trouble me? My wife is gonna be very skinny waiting for me to decide what to cook for dinner."

"I think she'd love you for keeping her body in shape," then, she takes a glance on her wristwatch. "Oh, it seems I've caught you in our conversation for too long. You should go home, Takao-sensei. You've done so much for today, you deserve a break."

His mind retreats to the chaos erupted at the hospital in the early evening before. Fires were breaking out in Shinjuku that day. Being the closest hospital, Seibo Byoin had sent out ambulances, and Takao was in charged to save a 2-degree burning middle-aged patient with internal bleeding. He did his best to help the patient, though his mind occasionally went to his housemate, who happens to be a fire fighter too. Inside, he prayed he wouldn't see him wheeling through the sliding door, covered in blood and burnt skin.

Fortunately, gods answered his prayer.

"Takao-sensei?" the feminine voice wrenches him back to the present. Takao quickly puts his smile on.

"Sorry, I was thinking about my girlfriend."

She gasps. "You have a girlfriend? Who?"

"Haven't, actually. About to. She's a wonderful woman who has just given me a nice recipe," he winks again.

She pushes on his shoulder. "Such a teaser. I should take my leave now before you tease me again. If you've got any problem with the recipe, give me a call."

With that, she pivots on her flat heels and goes to one of the rooms ahead. Takao keeps his gaze on her until she's out of his sight. He turns to the elevator, pushes the button and stretches up his arms while waiting for the car. The elevator arrives with a ding. Takao steps into the car and pushes the ground button.

The elevator slides down. He looks up at the screen showing each floor he's sliding past, his brain working.

Truthfully, he knows how to cook tonkatsu—gods bless his housemate; Kagami. That guy is a great cook and teacher. But, the green haired girl had snatched his attention, so he didn't have the chance to tell An-chan that.

Talking about the green haired girl, Takao is wondering what is she doing here alone (and that Nyan Koi thing, too). The door dings again, and he's already at the ground floor. He walks out of the elevator with a hum.

Oh well, he'll ask her next time they meet again.

* * *

Kasamatsu Yukio flicks his finger through the brown files in the drawer. His stormy gray eyes skims each strokes of the names, quickly processing them in his mind to find the file he needs.

Or Kuroko needs.

He swats away the dusty air from his nose. Kasamatsu makes a mental note to inform his editor to clean up the store room cramped with cluttered drawers and shelves of information files they garnered over the country for sport journalism purpose. He runs through the files again.

Few flicks later, he's found the file Kuroko wants. Kasamatsu pulls out the file.

Teikou Junior High basketball team.

He flips through the papers. The cd, the captain, the center, the shooter, the power forward, and...

The small forward of Teikou Junior.

He claps it close, satisfied with his finding. Kasamatsu allows himself to smile. He pushes the drawer close and tiptoes around the messy room to the door. His hand skillfully fishes the cell phone out of his coat pocket and thumb slides through the screen to unlock the phone.

_'Found it. goin' home now. - KY'_ He sends the message to Kuroko.

Making his way through the office to the elevator, Kasamatsu offers good-byes to his reporter colleges sitting in their own cubes. His phone vibrates in his pocket.

A message from Kuroko. _'Thank you so much, Kasamatsu-san. I appreciate it. Heard fire broke out in Shinjuku. Any news from Kagami-kun? He hasn't replied my messages or answered my calls. - KT.'_

He frowns a little at the message. Kasamatsu remembers his colleges told him about the accident. He types away quickly as he enters the elevator. _'No. But I called Takao; no sight of Kagami at hospital too. He should be fine, then. - KY.'_

Kasamatsu continues his journey until he hits the street. Shibuya is lively, glittered with colorful advertisement boards, and hounded by youngsters in bizarre clothing as usual even though the day has drawn its curtain. He secures the file close to his chest while reading the message from Kuroko.

_'I believe so. I guess I'll see you at home later. Please be careful on the way going home, Kasamatsu-san. - KT'_

Chuckles escapes his lips reading the message. Even though Kuroko is 2 years younger than him, sometimes he acts like he's the big brother. Not that he minds, though. People like Kuroko is needed, especially when he has a hyperactive doctor like Takao jumping around and a boisterous fire fighter like Kagami booming around as his housemates.

He stuffs his phone back into his pocket. Kasamatsu strolls into a deserted park to chuck off any problems from his workplace of his brain before coming home—an important ritual for him in order to keep his sanity intact.

Kasamatsu is walking past a tree when he hears almost inaudible whimpers come from a row of bushes. His steps abruptly drop into a halt. He looks around for the source of whimpers. Cautiously, he moves towards the sounds, and it leads him to a blonde girl crouching down behind the bushes.

The face is hidden by the curly hair cascaded down her shoulders. The shoulders heave in hiccup's pace, indicating crying. Fancy coat blankets her frame, so Kasamatsu figures she must be in her teens.

Kasamatsu hums in hesitancy. He's not good when it comes to handling girls, crying even. He leans down closer to the bushes and whispers; "...hey."

The hiccup stops for a moment, then it goes on again.

"Hey," this time harder.

At last, the girl lifts up her head. Teary golden-colored eyes blink up at him. Kasamatsu locks his gaze in on her.

Just for a brief moment, actually, before she buries her head again between her folded up knees, crying even louder.

Kasamatsu sighs. "Hey, listen here," he maintains his voice steady, without an ounce of sympathy at all. "I don't know what's wrong with you, and it's really not my concern, but at least, please find a better place to cry. You look ridiculous bawling your eyes out here in that coat, too."

His words are quite harsh, and he's aware of it. But, at least her shoulders do stop heaving.

He continues. "Now, do you need me to stay here to watch over you while you burst out your emotion, or you want me to leave?"

Silence befalls them before muffled words break it. "Leave me alone."

"Fine, then. Your decision," Kasamatsu straightens his back. "But, I'm calling a cop to come here."

A protest from the girl is heard, but Kasamatsu is already dialing the number.

"Why?" comes a muffled question from the girl.

He glances at the girl. "Too dangerous for you to be left alone."

"Why bother? I'm a stranger," she says mildly.

Kasamatsu doesn't answer right away. Instead, he talks to the phone once the call is connected and blurts out the details. His eyes stays on her throughout the talking, though. After he's finished giving the report, he gives out a sigh.

"'A crying girl was found dead in the park' won't make a nice headline in the tomorrow's paper," he answers. "Not a nice way to die too."

She replies after a moment, her whimpers long died down. "You're harsh. Not a good way to cheer a crying girl up."

"I'm not sorry for being harsh. Life is harsher than me, but you're still living through it," then, he lets himself smile. "But, I guess it makes sense after all, since life is being harsh to everyone. It is fair."

His answer prompts her to bring her head up again. She rubs her tears with the back of her hands, the jewelry dangling around her slender wrists jingling noisily. Black mascara streaks her cheeks, lips glistened with glossy lipstick. Fancy fashion, Kasamatsu thinks to himself.

In the same time, her face triggers something in the back of his mind.

"You totally look ridiculous with those ruined make-ups," he says without heat.

She pouts, sniffling. "Shut up."

Kasamatsu chuckles. "Those pouting lips looks better on you."

The blonde girl opens her mouth, frown line marring her forehead, but a police officer has made his appearance. Kasamatsu turns to the police and swaps greeting with him. The police officer gives him a small nod, and Kasamatsu takes it as his cue to leave. He shifts his weight to the leading foot to leave the place.

"Wait—" the girl springs to her feet.

Finally, he manages to take a better look at the girl. Long legs covered in leather boots, short black evening dress, curly shining golden hair veiling down her shoulders to her chest, weird coat; she's indeed beautiful. Kasamatsu waves her good-bye and says; "Night."

He shuffles out of the park, hand clasping the file tightly. He joins the crowd once again, and glimpses a huge perfume advertisement board adorned with a blonde girl smiling softly across the street. His eyes are magnetized towards the golden-colored eyes.

It occurs to him.

Kasamatsu whips his head back with huge eyes.

The girl is—

* * *

An instant message pops out on the bright screen. The pen in his hand stops scratching into a rest, and Himuro Tatsuya brings his head up to the laptop to read the message. A smile breaks out on his sharp-cheekbones face reading the name of sender.

**mura_choco  
**heard got fire in shinjuku

Himuro puts down the pen and begins to punch his fingers on the keyboard with loud clacks.

**boy-with-dragon-name  
**really? then, my bro should be involved in the rescue too.

His gaze travels from the screen to the photo resting on the nightstand table. His smile grows wider looking at the photo of a black haired kid and a crimson-black layered kid laughing gaily. He steals a glance at the clock, too.

A message pops out again.

**mura_choco  
**u got a bro here? a cop?

Himuro winces a little. Crap, he should've not brought up any private matters into the cyber world. He hums as he looks at the screen that reflects an image of black haired male; his image. He types away again.

**boy-with-dragon-name  
**he's a fire fighter. weird knowin' the accident intrigued u. thought u don't care 'bout this world except sweets.  
'nd shouldn't u be in bed now? I think it's already late in japan now.

**mura_choco  
**i go to bed whenever i want. & i DON'T care 'bout this world.  
but, shinjuku has a great bakery *le sigh*

The soft smile morphs into a bitter one. The message clearly tells him this person resents the world, judging from the characters used. He has no idea what happened to this person, but he realizes this person has changed; not the same mura_choco he knew from the sweet website a year ago.

Of course, he keeps it to himself.

**boy-with-dragon-name  
**so, it _is_ 'bout sweets after all. but, shimokita is better when it comes to sweets, right?  
god, i miss japan.

**mura_choco  
**then, come here

The quick reply earns laughter from him. Himuro is about to reply the message, but the next message halts him. He leans back to read it.

**mura_choco  
**i can pick you up at airport. just tell me when

He sighs with a smile still plastered across his face. The pace of pounding is slow, as if deliberately delaying the reply.

**boy-with-dragon-name  
**you're talking like LA 'nd japan are located side by side.

**mura_choco  
**that's why they invented airplane. duh~

**boy-with-dragon-name  
**pointo. my bad  
i'll think 'bout it

**mura_choco  
**don't think, juz do it

Himuro raises a brow high over his black eye at the message.

**boy-with-dragon-name  
**what's with the eagerness?

**mura_choco  
**_typing..._

He rests his chin in his cupped hand. Himuro is waiting patiently for a reply, but the screen is still showing 'typing'. He thinks he might have pushed the wrong button, yet a reply takes him by surprise.

**mura_choco  
**i'm sleepy. nite

Himuro keeps staring at the screen. He, indeed, pushed the wrong button. The username is logged off, confirming his doubt. He lets out a sigh and switches the tab to Japan news. He can't help feeling worried over his brother in Japan.

He clicks the mouse, then the screen loads a new page of Japan news. The accident might be new, but the Internet makes the information spread even faster than fire. He's searching for Shinjuku incident when he comes across the news about middle school basketball tournament.

It hooks his interest. To see middle school basketball tournament get into the headline is indeed rare. Himuro glazes over the article before his eye is fixed on the picture. The picture shows a team of girls in white-blue jersey. Teikou is visibly emblazoned on the jersey.

A tall purple haired girl catches his attention. Himuro peers closer at the picture his eye hurts. The girl is so freaking tall; she's practically towering over other girls.

_Unique..._

Himuro smiles to himself.

It seems he has another reason to fly back to Japan—apart from paying his brother a visit, that is. Who knows the lady of luck perhaps smiles on him and he stumbles across the tall girl one day.

Then, the train of his thoughts is halted. Oh crap, living in LA has him developed the gambling habit in him. Even crazier, he's gambling with the fate.

Himuro chuckles lightly at the newly found epiphany. "Bad boy..." he whispers in a very thick English accent.

* * *

He wants to take a bath so badly he might go berserk in the middle of crowded street. Reek of smoke is lingering about him, and Kagami Taiga feels uncomfortable moving around in his heavy gears. He takes a furtive glance in his lieutenant's direction whose is jostled by voracious reporters.

Kagami has agreed with his lieutenant, Kiyoshi-san, who was his senpai back in high school days (it felt so weird at first to change from Kiyoshi-_senpai_ to Kiyoshi-_san_, but he managed it), to stay at the scene to brief the police and CSI teams about the accident. Nothing much to tell, he thinks, Kagami only cares about those people they saved and thank goodness no casualties this time; but procedures are procedures.

In the end, he stays behind with Kiyoshi-san. And to his chagrin, after he'd done briefing, Kiyoshi-san was ambushed by the reporters. So, he's stuck at the scene.

Kagami peels off the gears of his muscular body, dressed in black t-shirt. He throws the gears into the truck, and leans against the vehicle while holding his gaze on his calm lieutenant. Kagami, then, looks skywards at the blackish heavens, threading his calloused fingers through his disheveled crimson-black hair. His body feels sticky, and dear gods, _please_, he really needs a bath.

He stares ahead at the busy street. Streams of screaming neon lights almost blind his crimson eyes, Kagami drinks every details of the sleepless Kabukicho district; the notorious red light district in Shinjuku.

Funny, Kagami thinks, those prostitutes can stay ignorant to the tragic accident happened earlier and continue selling themselves and yelling out their price in their sultry voices.

He observes one of old men exchanging money with a girl in bunny suit. Kagami feels sick to see the disgusting smirk split the wrinkle face when the old man throws his arm around the girl's shoulders and barks out ugly laugh.

So much for a decent Japanese man.

Kagami shifts away his gaze. Then, he sees it.

In the amid of people in almost absurd fashion, he catches a glimpse of a girl. Not just any girl. But a short navy haired tanned girl, in the simplest outfit he's seen that night.

It sounds so irony, yet that casual outfit stands out among the crazy dresses.

Kagami keeps his gaze on her, watching her as she stands before a suspicious shop suffused with red-blood lights, lifting up her head to the board. Kagami tries to decipher her body language, and _shit_, there's a voice in the back of his mind whispering 'not good'.

He starts to think whether he should rush to her or not.

Well, Kagami knows thinking is not his thing, so he ends up leaving it to his instinct, and his instinct has pushed his legs forward when the girl takes a step closer to the shop.

Kagami forcefully pushes his way through the crowd towards the girl, ignoring the curses flying past his ears. Once she's within his reach, Kagami shoots out his hand and grabs her by her wrist. He can feel the girl's body stiffen. He whirls her around and pulls her close to his chest.

Navy blue eyes go so huge Kagami can see his own reflection in those eyes.

The girl opens her mouth, but no words come out.

So, he takes the chance to start. "The hell you're thinking you're doing?"

The girl pushes on his shoulders. "Who the fuck are you?!" she shouts.

_Damn_, her high-pitched voice has riveted attentions to them. Kagami curses under his breath, unamused with the unwanted attentions they receive.

One idea comes.

"So, after our breakup, you decided to act like you don't know me?!" a lie comes out smoothly between his teeth. As he's expected, the crowds begin to pay them no heed and thin out, even though he can still hear some whispers buzz around.

The tanned girl looks so shocked. "The fuck?! The hell you're spouting?!" she's certainly furious.

Feeling uncomfortable elbowing people while trying to keep the girl under his control, Kagami decides to walk out of the crowds. But, judging from the trashing girl in his arms, no way he can waltz out so easily.

So, he does what he has to do.

With the strength he has built over years, both basketball and fire fighter training, Kagami scoops her up and carries her over his shoulder. The girl yelps at first, then starts to punch on his back.

"Let me fucking go!" the girl screams again.

"No! Like hell I'll let a girl like you enter that filthy shop!" Kagami wrestles his way towards the truck. People step out of his way, giving them weird looks, but Kagami could care less about it.

"It's none of your fucking business!"

"Shut up! And stop punching me!"

"Then, put me down!"

"No, you'll go back to the shop!"

"Why do you care so much about it?! I'm no one in your life!"

Her protest clamps Kagami shut. Nonetheless, his legs keeps moving forward. Kagami racks his brain over for a reason, but none comes. He grits his teeth in anger and frustration over not knowing his own reason for making such a drastic move.

The girl clasps at his shoulder. "See?! Even you don't—"

"Just because!" Kagami cuts her off. "That's my reason. Just because! Either you want to keep arguing, and I'm gonna ignore you, or just suck it up, be a good girl and calm down!"

He doesn't know if his answer justifies his action, but he guess it's enough when he receives no more reply from the girl. He holds her tighter, and instead of going straight to the truck, he changes his direction towards a blonde police officer guarding the scene.

"Wakamatsu-san," he calls out to the officer.

"Kagami," the officer says with a firm nod, but his eyes are drawn to the girl he's carrying over his shoulder. "What's with that girl?"

"Lost," Kagami simply answers, earning him another punch on his back.

"Is that so?" suspicious tweaks in the officer's tone. Wakamatsu-san jerks his chin to a police car, nonetheless. "Bring her to the car. Sakurai will deal with her."

He goes to the car Wakamatsu-san pointed at, and gently puts her down while arm stays wrapping around her waist to balance her. Kagami opens the door for her, and gestures her to slide in.

The girl throws him a vengeful look through the navy lashes.

Kagami tilts his head, returning her glare with a firm look. "Step in."

She begrudgingly slides into the car, crossing her arms over her chest. "Just because," she echoes under her breath. "Stupid."

A brown haired police officer jogs up to them while uttering apologies. Kagami smiles at him to welcome him. He briefly glances at her before saying; "Stay at home, don't make your parents worry."

She doesn't return his gaze. "You know nothing."

Her words put an end to their argument. Kagami studies her figure closely before allowing Sakurai to take over the situation. He goes back to the truck and realizes Kiyoshi-san has escaped from the hounding reporters, waiting for him with a goofy smile on his dirtied face.

His stomach growls. Kagami remembers he hasn't had his dinner yet. His mind travels to the apartment he's sharing with his friends. Bet his housemates are worried about him right now. He left his phone at the station, most probably spammed by e-mails, messages, and calls from them.

However, his thoughts are cut off by the last reply the girl uttered. Simple sentence, yet it leaves a great impact to his heart.

Slowly but surely, an ugly feeling lurks in the corner of Kagami's mind.

* * *

The sounds from the laptop ripples through the dimmed room. Kuroko reminds himself to thank Kasamatsu-san for the cd and the file. He watches the match intently.

Teikou is attacking, blazing their way through the match magnificently. The opponent team tries to catch up with their merciless pace, but ends up gasping for breath.

The blonde fakes her move beautifully, breaking through the defense and throws the ball to the navy haired girl.

The navy haired girl storms through the court and swings a heavy dunk into the hoop.

The opponent has the ball, but not for long as the tall purple haired girl steps in and retrieves the ball with ferocious energy. She passes the ball to the fiery haired girl.

An opponent comes forward and goes for the kill. The redhead stays calm, moves a little, then the opponent suddenly stumbles down. The redhead swiftly dribbles past her and bounces the ball to the green haired girl.

The green haired girl pushes off the ball of her palms, and it floats through the air in almost perfect arc, then swifts into the hoop without touching the ring.

The whistles is blown, another score for Teikou, and the buzz echoes through the court.

The match has ended with Teikou putting a huge difference in score.

Kuroko remains expressionless as the light from the screen of his laptop catches him in his eyes. Drifting from one Miracle to another, he reads their body language. His gaze lingers longer on the redhead, though. Kuroko hums in contemplation, examining her from top to bottom.

The girl turns to the camera, and he's clashed with piercing heterochromatic eyes; amber and scarlet.

Beautiful, yet filled with darkness and hollowness.

Momoi-san has been right.

These girls need help.

That redhead, particularly.

A loud voice which unmistakably belongs to Kagami booms from the living room, follows by cheering from Takao and blabbering from Kasamatsu-san. Kuroko shuts down his laptop, putting housemate hat back on, and goes to join the dinner with a tiny smile.

On the table, the application letter has been filled up with his information.

* * *

"Thank you so much, Tetsu-kun~ I don't know how to repay you!"

Momoi is sniffling into the handkerchief Kuroko handed her.

"It is fine, Momoi-san," he smiles at his cousin antics. Kuroko takes a better look of the school. Few white blocks, a cafeteria, few courts, a gym; a normal middle school. Then, he faces his cousin again.

Momoi fixes her look, and tugs her pink bangs behind her ear. "Come, I'll show the way."

She ushers him through the school, sometimes information filling in. Kuroko maps the school into his mind, tracing each corridors, each stairs, rooms they walked past.

Not far from the field, finally they arrive at the gym. Kuroko can hear ball thudding against the floor from inside. Momoi places her hand on the door, and Kuroko puts on his blank look.

The door is slid open, revealing a team of girls he saw from the match staring in their direction. Red, green, blue, purple, and yellow irises bore into them.

Momoi steps forward. "Alright, today I would like to introduce you our new coach."

The girls seem to be searching for something, colorful eyes unfocused. Kuroko is quiet, knowing his invisibility is working on them without his consent. They come closer with cautious steps, and stop few inches away from his privacy bubble. Kuroko raises a brow as he eyes them thoroughly.

Now he's standing in front of them; face to face... one thought comes across his mind.

"Ah... Power Rangers."

At last, those colorful eyes focus on him, then they twitch a little in surprise and of course, annoyance.

Opps, wrong words, Kuroko thinks to himself, maintaining the blank look.


End file.
